1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a method for storing toxic waste material. More specifically, this invention provides a method for disposing of, confining, and isolating toxic waste material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following U.S. patents were discovered: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,040,480 to Richards; 4,189,254 to Akesson; 4,326,820 to Uerpmann et al.; 4,428,700 to Lennemann; 4,430,256 to Rustum and 4,500,227 to Courtois et al. None of the foregoing prior art patents teach or suggest the particular method for disposing of, confining, and isolating toxic waste material taught in the present invention.